The San Antonio consortium for Research on Incontinence and urinary Dysfunction (SARID) is a multi-institutional study designed to compare in a prospective, randomized clinical trial, the two most effective treatments for Stress Urinary Incontinence due to urethral hypermobility (SUI-UH). Female patients with SUI-UH will undergo rigorous pre-treatment evaluation to ensure a diagnosis of SUI-UH and will be followed closely to assess not only the control of SUI but also a variety of important quality of life parameters. SARlD will also evaluate those factors that predict the long- term success of surgical management of SUI-UH, including factors that are very common in the South Texas Hispanic population including diabetes mellitus. The San Antonio consortium plans to accrue patients from military, Veterans Administration, and the general metropolitan San Antonio region, including a large number of underserved and minority patients to allow an evaluation of the efficacy of treatments among these different populations.